Han-Tyumi (AFT)
Y''ou may be looking for Han-Tyumi (OTR) or Han-Tyumi (OTJ).'' Han-Tyumi was a suicidal human-turned-cyborg who suffered from extreme depression due to his unwilling conversion and despised most other beings for his revival. He has appeared in multiple Sagas, most notably of which being AFT, OTR and OTJ. Appearances * A Forgotten Truth * Our Truth Recalled * Our True Justice Personality And Traits Han-Tyumi was depressed, violent and had both suicidal and homicidal tendencies, with a habit of describing his innermost desires and woes in extreme detail. His main goal in life was to return to his human self - he experienced much regret as a result of his conversion. Soon after he was reborn he concluded that the most human things that he missed and could never do were to vomit, and to die. This became an obsession that ultimately led to his demise. Appearance Han-Tyumi had a bare metal skeleton for a body with stubby legs and exposed internals. His human brain was housed inside a metallic 'pseudo-brain', which was affixed to the top of a rectangular metal structure that represented the upper section of a human face. Small, red, glowing eyes were located here. His mouth had been replaced by a series of metal plates connected to a crude text-to-speech system that served as his voice. It would often mispronounce words and had many quirks to it that he saw as humiliating and degrading. Equipment/Weaponry Main Arms Revolver Side Arms Left Arm, Right Arm General Inventory Fishing Rod Powers and Abilities Han-Tyumi held a deep, vast knowledge in his pseudo-mind, and was very adept with technology and engineering. Due to being a cyborg, he was also precise and very strong physically, able to rip a car door off its hinges with ease. Biography Mad scientist Luke E. Platinum retrieved the human that would become Han-Tyumi's brain through unknown means and proceeded to use it in the construction of his cyborg. He aimed to achieve 'true immortality for free' for all of humanity through this, and after having not slept for 9 days working he activated the machine. Han-Tyumi's first words were his desire to vomit, and then die. When he realised he had been turned into a cyborg, he expressed despair and a deep hatred of Platinum for 'playing God'. To test him Platinum orders Han-Tyumi on a fishing trip, which he reluctantly agrees to, not wanting to be in the same building as him anymore. After the two-year timeskip, it is revealed the fishing trip only lasted three weeks and the rest of the time he had been designing a special machine. After he has returned to Platinum Inc. he meets the 5th Dimensional Being, Glasses - God of the Multiverse. They form a fast friendship as Glasses aids Han-Tyumi with his creation, which he calls his purpose, obtaining soy-protein and human components for him. Platinum tells him he can give him the ability to vomit, but the cyborg declines the offer in favour of creating his machine. Once the machine is built, Glasses revisits him and Han-Tyumi takes him on a forklift ride to transport the creation to the nearest power line. The machine is connected to the power line and activates. It is revealed the machine was created to be able to both vomit and die, as well as transfer Han-Tyumi's consciousness, replacing the innocent and fearful personality built into it. Once the transfer is complete the new Han-Tyumi rises up and triumphantly spews, retching uncontrollably. It goes out of control, and engages in a euphoria-fueled rampage across Brennen that fills the streets with vomit and destroys numerous buildings. New layers are formed from the munt that leaves the machine, making it larger and larger as it goes on. The police attempt to intervene, but are helpless to stop it. Eventually, Han-Tyumi decides he has had enough of vomiting and engages the second part of his plan. The machine self-destructs and destroys the cyborg. All that remains is the pseudo-brain, intact on the ground. Over time the streets are cleared of puke and buildings are repaired. The pseudo-brain is smuggled to the 5th Dimension through unknown means, and manages to make it across to the next Saga. Gallery htyumi1.jpg|''Murder of the Universe'' Artbook (from King Gizzard & the Lizard Wizard) htyumi2.jpg|''Murder of the Universe'' Artbook (from King Gizzard & the Lizard Wizard) htyumi3.jpg|''Murder of The Universe'' album cover (from King Gizzard & The Lizard Wizard) htyumi4.jpg|''Fishing For Fishies'' album cover (from King Gizzard & the Lizard Wizard) Category:AFT Characters